Rain
by Kairoku
Summary: Cloud wants to visit Zack's grave, but it's raining. What happens when he decides to go anyway?  Warning: boyxboy, character death, M for a bit of swearing and death  Disclaimer: All characters mentioned don't belong to me. I only own the plot.


**Rain**

It´s raining. Why? I want to visit Zack. Sighing I look out of the window. Last night I had a dream... but I can´t remember. I just know that Zack was there with me...

It´s already dark when I start to notice my surroundings again. Shit! I wanted to visit Zack today and it´s still FUCKING RAINING! I go get my coat and slam the door behind me angrily. I get onto my motorbike and drive away with squeaking tires. I speed through the streets, the water hitting my face. My hair and my clothes are already dripping wet.

Eventually I leave the city behind and enter the rocky path which leads to Zack´s grave. It´s raining here, too. What a surprise. Suddenly a cliff end appears right in front of me. Shit! I try to turn and avoid the edge, but the road´s to slippery.

Strange. Normally something like this happens in slow motion and you look back on your life, right? Well, _I_ just fall of the cliff. Just like that. No slow motion, no scenes of my life. Just darkness. With my last breath I cry "Zack!". Too sad I couldn´t meet him a last time. Too bad...

What´s the matter? I just died, right? So, shouldn´t I just... be gone? Why is it dark around me? Why- "-oud?" Huh? "Cloud?" Suddenly a light appears in front of me. A hand is reaching out to me. It´s somewhat familiar. Dressed in a black glove and surrounded by light it´s the only part of the body I can see, but the darkness is slowly fading away and in exchange... there´s light.

I walk towards the light, well, I try. Suddenly I feel like I´m wading in mud. It´s pulling me down and away from the light. "No!" I try to run, but get sucked in by the mud even more. "No! Help!"

I´m scared. I´m sure I´m going to be alone if the mud swallows me up. I don´t want to be alone. I want... I w-want? What do I want?

Suddenly there´s a sharp pain in my heart which causes me to gasp. I feels like I´m being torn into two parts. I´ve _got_ to remember. I wanted to visit somebody, right? No,... somebody´s _grave_. But _whose_? Ouch! It hurts. I´ve got to re- "Cloud?" I freeze. _Zack_.

My memories come back and I can´t believe I forgot _you_.

~Flashback~

"Don´t fall too far behind!", you laugh. "At least someone´s keeping up." "Well, I´m a country boy, too." "From where?" I can tell you´re interested. I stop and tell you: "Nibelheim." Suddenly you burst out laughing and turn away from me. "How about you?" I want to see your laughing face. You turn around. "Me? Gongaga." You grin. I start laughing. "Hey, what´s so funny about that! You know Gongaga?", you ask walking towards me. "No, but it´s such a backwater name." "Ditto Nibelheim!" You start walking again and I follow you. "Like you´ve been there." "I haven´t, but there´s a reactor there, right? A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means..." "...nothing else out there", we finish together. We look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Good news, Tseng!", you tell the Turk. "Me and ..." You look at me expectantly. I take off my helmet and smile slightly. "Cloud." You continue: "Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts. Oh yeah!" We smile at each other and carry on walking.

~Flashback end~

I close my eyes. You were always happy. You had always wanted to be a hero because you thought you were none, but to me you´ve always been the greatest hero in the world. I only carried on living because you had said so. You saved me.

~Flashback~

The fight is over. You won, but paid a big price for that. Your breathing is harsh and lets me know your wounds hurt a lot. I´m crawling towards you, as I can´t walk because I have no strength to do so. You´re just lying there looking out into the rain.

Finally I reach you. You look up to me. "Z-zack." Suddenly a pained expression covers your face and you look away until you relax again and look at me. "For the... both of us." "Both of us?" I´m still pretty out of it, so I just repeat you stupidly. "That´s right... you´re gonna..." "You´re gonna..." You lift your arm up and pull my head down onto your bloodstained chest. "Live", you breathe. "You´ll be... my living legacy." Your hand drops to the ground. I lift my head slowly not noticing my bloodstained hair. The only thing that´s important right now is Zack.

I look at you being able to think a bit more clearly. You smile. Then you turn your head to look at your sword. You lift it up... "My honour, my dreams..." ...and offer it to me... "... they´re yours now." Your eyes are intensely looking into mine and I can feel that this is really important to you. I reach out with one hand and clasp the sword tightly. I take it with my other hand as soon as you let it go. You push the sword towards me. We lock eye contact and I assure you: "I´m your... living legacy." You smile contentedly and close your eyes.

I don´t want you to close those beautiful eyes. No, it can´t be possible! You can´t just die like that. I haven´t told you yet! My breathing gets harsh and I can´t believe it. I couldn´t save you. The only one I really wanted to save. My companion, my best friend, my love. I scream my sorrow into the world.

Suddenly the sky lights up and I remember what you once said.

"Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams."

"Thank you", is all I can say. I hope you understand what I want to tell you. "I won´t forget."

I get up and look at you one last time. Tears are forming in my eyes. _I´ll miss you._ I turn around and walk away dragging the sword you gave me with me.

~Flashback end~

Thinking about that my eyes fill with tears. I remember now. The dream I had the night before I died.

~Dream~

I´m falling into darkness. I can see a light above me, but I´m falling away from it. Suddenly there are strong arms around my waist. Mighty wings flap and carry my saviour and me towards the light.

"You should be more careful!", a familiar voice whispers into my ear. My heart misses a beat and then starts to pound at double speed when I hear you chuckle. I swallow and try to breathe normally. "I- ... I´ll try." You laugh and with one flap of your wings we dive into the light.

~Dream end~

"Zack", I whisper. "Cloud." This time it isn´t a question and I open my eyes (when did I close them?) surprised. You´re standing in front of me, your hand still reaching out to me. You´re surrounded by light and...

... you´ve really got wings. Beautiful white wings. They´re both visible unlike Angeal´s or Sephiroth´s. They´re huge, but still elegant, and they suit you perfectly. You´re... beautiful. It´s stunning how perfect you are.

You look at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and smile with that beautiful mouth of yours. "Like what you see?" I blush slightly, but still can´t take my eyes of you.

Your eyes suddenly close and a pained expression appears on your face. "Cloud", you mumble softly. "I didn´t want you to die, but... I still wanted you with me. I... I longed for the time when you´d finally come." Everything goes blur as the tears I had tried to hold back run down my cheeks. I try to hold back a sob, but it´s too much. All these feelings those last few years are fighting to come to the surface.

Suddenly strong arms rap around my shoulders and pull me against a broad chest. I let my head fall onto your shoulder and close my arms around you, too. We´re surrounded by light which lets the darkness fade away. There´s no mud on the ground anymore. Instead we´re standing in a field full of beautiful flowers. I look around stunned. You chuckle. "Beautiful, right?" "Yeah", I answer my voice husky from crying.

Suddenly I realize that you´re not just my imagination, so I quickly turn my head to stare at you. You grin. "Hm?" "Zack... h-how?" "Oh, so you noticed me? `Cause you´re squashing me", you say with an amused smirk. "Oh, sorry", I mumble and loosen my grip, but don´t let go of you. Blue eyes glow in amusement. "Missed me?" What a question! Of course I have! "Idiot", I whisper. "You big idiot." Your soft smile is breathtaking. "Stupid question, hm?" You give me one of your puppy eyes looks and I tighten my grip around you.

We just stand there for a while and enjoy the feeling of each other's warmth. Everything is glowing in the reddish light of the sun set. "Don´t leave me, ok? Never again", I say. "Why should I, when I´ve finally got you back again?" You pull me closer and I can feel your breath on my neck.

"I love you, Cloud." My heart stops and then starts racing at double speed. "Y-you do?" You chuckle. "Yes." My eyes close and I answer: "I love you, too, Zack. I always have." I tighten my embrace around you and sigh happily.

Now no one will ever make us part again. We´ll stay together. Forever.

-THE END-


End file.
